Sailor Moon YV
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: It's the greatest Sailor Moon/ Buffy Yuri crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Sailor Moon. The people who made them do.  
  
Okay all writers seem to do this. Warning: This is a Yuri fic, which means it'd Girl-to-Girl relationships. If you don't like them don't read it. Okay.  
  
This takes place a couple days after Buffy's Birthday episode. You known the one were there all stuck in the house. And in Sailor Moon. I don't know how old they are so I'm just going to guess there about 17 after Super S.  
  
Sailor Moon Super YV  
  
A Day to Remember  
  
It was late at night in Sonnydale and Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino and, Minako Aino were on their vacation. They all were going clubbing and after three were a bust they found the perfect one it was called the Bronze it was fill with teenagers on summer break.  
  
"They you two," Rei said. "Why don't you go find a table and I'll get us some drinks."  
  
"Okay," they both replied.  
  
"Can I get three Cokes," Rei said smiling at the bar tender.  
  
............  
  
At a table not far away from the bar Willow and Tara were talking. They weren't together any more but they were just becoming friends again.  
  
"So what do you think Willow" Tara said. After a few second of silence Tara tapped Willow.  
  
"Oh what were you saying again," Willow replied getting her train of thought back. "Sorry I was just looking at something."  
  
"What?" Tara said turning around to see what it was. "Oh I know what." Tara saw a girl with long black hair at the bar. She was wearing a tight white shirt with a red mini skirt and red 5-inch high heels.  
  
"So what do you think," Willow said smiling.  
  
"She's really cute," Tara said smiling back. "I wonder if she as any friends with her."  
  
They watched as the girl walked over to a table where two blondes were sitting. One of the blondes had her long blonde hair in pigtails and was wearing a white shirt with a light blue mini skirt and red knee high boots. The second one let her long blonde hair down and she was wearing a red shirt with a black mini skirt and black 5-Inch high heels.  
  
"Well I guess she does," Tara said smiling.  
  
.............  
  
Back at Usagi's table the girls were talking. As Usagi looked around she saw the two girls checking them out.  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi said. "I think those two girls are checking us out."  
  
"What," Rei said as she turned around to see the two girls staring at them.  
  
"Wow really you think," Minako said. "Well I guess both genders find me to be the most attractive girl in the world."  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi said smiling.  
  
"What Usagi," Rei asked sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Well no one here knows us right," Usagi said. "And will most likely never see them again or even remember us right."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything," Minako said.  
  
"Well why don't we go crazy," Usagi said. "Do thing we never do if we were home. Where people know us. Let's do whatever we want."  
  
"Like what rob a store," Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"No I don't mean that," Usagi said. "We can get drunk I can flirt and make out with a boy who aren't my boyfriend stuff like that."  
  
"Well that sounds like fun," Minako said. "I think that's a great idea."  
  
"Okay but we need rules," Rei said. "No sex and no stealing or killing. And don't get arrested."  
  
"Well hey Rei since were doing crazy things well," Minako said smiling.  
  
"Oh that's great idea," Usagi said looking at the two girls.  
  
"What Minako," Rei said.  
  
"Well why don't we get girlfriends," Minako said. "I've never had one before."  
  
"I don't know," Rei said. "I don't want to hurt there feeling."  
  
"Will tell them were on vacation and that were just looking for a good time," Minako said.  
  
"Well if they know where not serious I guess," Rei said. "Why not"  
  
"Okay guys," Usagi said. "Let's go crazy." Usagi then got up and kissed the first guy she saw tongue and all.  
  
"Way to go Usagi," Minako said. "Well I guess it's our turn" they both turned to Willow and Tara and waved them over. The two girls quickly came over and sat down.  
  
"Hi," Willow said as she sat down. She was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue mini skirt and black knee high boots. I'm Willow and this in Tara. Tara had a white shirt on with a pair of tight black jeans and matching black boots.  
  
"Hi I'm Minako," Minako said. "And this is Rei. Were on vacation from Japan and are looking for a good time while we're here."  
  
"Well if you're looking for a good time then you came to the right place," Tara said putting her arm around Minako.  
  
"Yah were fun central," Willow said following Tara and putting her arm around Rei. Rei felt a little uncomfortable but didn't show it.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Rei said giving Willow her best fake smile.  
  
"So would you guys like to dance with us," Minako asked.  
  
"Sure we love to," they both said.  
  
..........  
  
Back with Usagi her tongue had seen in five different mouths tonight. She looked at her next target. He was standing in the corner and was smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hi I'm Usagi can I put my tongue in your mouth," Usagi asked.  
  
"What," Spike said.  
  
"Please," Usagi said.  
  
"Man this is weird and a really bad pick up line," Spike thought. But if it shuts her damn trap fine.  
  
"Okay," Spike said lettings the teenage girl kiss him.  
  
"Thank," Usagi said walking off. "Well that makes six. Man I'm hot."  
  
...........  
  
Rei and Willow had been dancing now for about 45 minutes. Rei laid her head against Willow's firm chest as the slow song began. She felt secure and content in Willow's arms. She had never felt his way with a guy before. But she didn't care all that mattered was she was having fun. As the song ended Rei looked up into Willow eyes. Rei started to move her face forwards. Willow soon followed and moved her face forward. They were about to connect when Rei heard a voice call out Willows name. Rei looked at where the voice coming from and saw Usagi holding on to a guy with a death grip. She was drunk and boy did she look it. Her hair was a mess and she couldn't walk in a straight line if her life depended on it. All her clothes were on so that made Rei somewhat happy.  
  
"Willow get this girl off me," Spike said.  
  
"Usagi let go of the nice man," Rei said trying to pull Usagi off the man.  
  
"Man Spike what happen," Willow asked.  
  
"This bloody girl asked to stick her tongue in my mouth then left and came back and nagged me until I got her some beer," Spike said.  
  
"Well are you sure that's what happen," Willow said.  
  
"I believe it," Rei replied finally getting Usagi off this Spike's guy arm.  
  
"Hey come on Rei," Usagi said. "Me and Spiky were going to go all the way."  
  
"Man how drunk did you get her," Rei asked holding Usagi.  
  
"Well she just had three," Spike said.  
  
"You baka she only 17," Rei said. "She's never got drunk before and you got her loaded. Well I better take her back to our hotel."  
  
"I'll go with you," Willow said.  
  
"Thanks," Rei said. "Will you Usagi outside while I tell Minako were leaving."  
  
"Sure," Willow said taking Usagi's hand. Rei then walked over to Minako and Tara.  
  
"Minako," Rei said tapping her friend on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Rei what the matter," Minako asked.  
  
"Usagi got drunk so me and Willow are taking her back to our hotel room," Rei said.  
  
"Oh do you want me to come to," Minako asked.  
  
"No you stay here," Rei said. "I'm sure we can take care of this."  
  
.............  
  
Outside in the parking lot Willow was having some trouble with Usagi.  
  
"Hey you like girls don't you," Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes why," Willow replied.  
  
"Well tell me do you find me sexy," Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure," Willow replied.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi replied. "They I have a gift for you."  
  
"What," Willow asked a little nervous.  
  
"Here look," Usagi said pulling up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so everyone outside got a go look at her breast.  
  
"Nice breast," a guy shouted.  
  
"Thanks Usagi that's long enough," Willow said.  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied putting her shirt back down.  
  
"Are you two okay," Rei shouted running over to them.  
  
"Were fine," Willow said not wanting to tell Rei about what just happen. "Well let's get going then."  
  
"Sure," Rei replied as she took Usagi's other hand. Rei never notice it but Usagi was really hot. 30 minutes later they made it to the hotel and put Usagi to bed.  
  
"Thanks you," Rei said. "I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
"Don't worry about," Willow said. "I had a great time."  
  
"Really," Rei replied moving her head close to Willow's.  
  
"Really," Willow said as they connected lips. Rei slowly opened her mouth letting Willow's tongue in. Rei felt great as there tongues touched. The two of them then fell on one of the beds in the room. Rei started to unhook her bra with one hand and Willow's with the other. Willow then started help Rei get her bra off so Rei could do hers. The two bra's hit the bed. They let their mouths go for a second to take their shirts off. There bodies then connected as they started making out again. Rei loved the feel of Willows body against hers. She wish she never had to leave. They rolled all over the bed never disconnecting. But it stop when they heard a moan from Usagi in the bed next to them.  
  
"I think I should go," Willow said putting her shirt back on.  
  
"Okay," Rei said a little sadden. "Well can I see you tomorrow?  
  
"Sure," Willow said handing Rei a piece of paper with he number on it. "I love that."  
  
"Me to," Rei said looking in to Willow's eyes. Rei kissed Willow and this time Willow was the one to let Rei's tongue in. Willow put her hand threw Rei soft black hair. As the kissed they move to the door. When they got there Willow let go.  
  
"Go night " Rei said as she opened the door. She had forgotten that see wasn't wearing her shirt. She saw a man who worked for the hotel bring some food to the room next to them. As he was walking he saw Rei's was topless. He tripped over himself and fell face first to the floor. The two girls laughed. As the man got up his eyes never moved from Rei.  
  
"Ummm miss," the man said drooling. "Could you........ Ummmm please put some thing on."  
  
"Oh," Rei said as she backed away. "Bye Willow."  
  
"See you tomorrow Rei," Willow replied as she shut the door.  
  
"Man I can't wait to tell John about this," The guy said. "He going to be pissed he missed this."  
  
...........  
  
Rei kicked her shoes off and put her shirt back on. As she lay down she saw Willow bra. Rei smiled. "Well looks like someone left me a gift." She picked up hers and put them in her suitcase. Rei then lay back on the bed. "I Wonder if it to late to call her. Well only one way to find out." Rei picked up the phone and dialed. After about three rings someone answered.  
  
"Yo who is it," the voice on the phone said.  
  
"Hi Haruka it's Rei," Rei said.  
  
"Hey Rei," Haruka said. "How's your vacation going? Did you guys meet any of the damn perverts."  
  
"No were fine," Rei said.  
  
"So I'm guessing since you called me you want to talk about something," Haruka said.  
  
"Well I think I met someone," Rei said.  
  
"Oh what's his name" Haruka said.  
  
"Well he is a she," Rei said.  
  
"What the hell," Haruka said shocked.  
  
"Are you okay," Rei said laughing a little imagining the look on Haruka face.  
  
"A she," Haruka replied. "Hey is this some kind of sick joke."  
  
"No," Rei said. "It all started when Usagi made up a good reason to make out with other guys. And the next thing I know me and Minako were calling these two girls over. And then Usagi got drunk. And me and the girl I met took her back to our hotel room. And we starter making out and even started to get undressed."  
  
"What you let Usagi watch all this," Haruka said.  
  
"No," Rei said. "Man you have a sick mind."  
  
"This really isn't a joke," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes this is not a joke," Rei said. "What should I do? I mean I never felt this way about a guy before."  
  
"Well that's easy," Haruka said. "Go out with her again. See if you feel the same way about her after."  
  
"Okay I will," Rei said. "And is it just me or is Usagi really that hot."  
  
"Well I think she is," Haruka said.  
  
"Well thanks for listening," Rei said. "Now do we have some kind of fan club or something."  
  
"No," Haruka said. "But I'll mail you the t-shirt. Bye Rei."  
  
"Bye Haruka," Rei said hanging up the phone. Rei then heard the door open and Minako walked in. Minako hair was a mess and she was wearing two shade of lipstick.  
  
"Hi Rei," Minako said smiling.  
  
"You're a naughty girl aren't you Minako," Rei said.  
  
"Yes I'm very naughty," Minako said. "How about you."  
  
"Check my suitcase and tell me," Rei said. Minako just smiled.  
  
"Hey Rei is it just me or is Usagi really as sexy as I think she is," Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah she is," Rei said. "Haruka already told me."  
  
"Well I guess this means were sharing the bed," Minako said.  
  
"Yup" Rei replied. "I call the right side."  
  
"They aren't you going to change" Minako asked.  
  
"Know I really don't feel like it" Rei said.  
  
"They Rei do you mind if I sleep with just my underwear" Minako asked taking her skirt off.  
  
"Sure as long as your Bra and panties are on it's fine with me" Rei said as Minako got into the bed with her.  
  
"Oh come on Spiky," Usagi said in her sleep.  
  
"Rei who Spiky," Minako asked.  
  
"Oh just some guy she met tonight," Rei replied.  
  
Me: Well that's it another one of my FanFics. I just like to state that in the show Minako and Rei are straight. Well this is my first try at a Yuri fic. So I don't know how go it was. And well at least I left Usagi straight. But I did kind of make her a kiss slut. Well here is the part of this where I ask you to Review it. But there's one more thing to go so don't leave yet.  
  
This takes place after obsessed Sailor Moon fans read this.  
  
The Fanfic Times Date: unknown Author of the Article: Unknown.  
  
Today's top story a 17-year-old fanfic writer was kidnapped after he wrote a Yuri Fic about Sailor Moon and Buffy. That was very good. Well back to the story. A group of Sailor Moon fans kidnapped him and force him to watch 27 straight hour of poorly dubbed Sailor Moon S. Here's what the Fanfic writer had to say: "Hey I like it I find the poorly done Sailor Moon funny so there." Do to this the U.S. Government is planning on putting trackers on to all Sailor Moon fans and Fanfic haters so this doesn't happen again. Here what fans have to say: "It's really sad the that poor writer was kidnapped. But that is no reason to punish us all." Well the Sailor Moon act is now being talked over so you Sailor Moon fans may not have to wear ugly looking trackers on your back. Well that it. And I just want to say to the man who gave me the middle finger on the high yesterday. "Screw you @sshole."  
  
In other news Sonic Advance is now out for Game Boy Advance  
  
Well now you can review it.  
  
Reader: Yay finally it over.  
  
Me: What did you say  
  
Reader: Man I'm so sad it ended. I wish there was more to read.  
  
Me: Good. 


End file.
